It wasn't easy from the start
by scorpion22
Summary: I know you've seen a million marriage law stories, but you've never seen one like this. The ministry passes a marriage law and pair pureblood and muggleborns together . Hermione is paired and forced to marry draco Malfoy how will it turn out please read and find out. M rating is for later chapter so please review after reading and remember everything is JK rowlings.


I own nothing always remember that and that I love each and every one of you for your support your rock.

Chapter 1

Hermione didn't know what was going on she had a feeling it wasn't good as she followed her head of house to the headmasters office, but after this morning she knew the ministries newest law had something to do with it. It had been announced that the ministry of magic were passing a marriage law stating that they the ministry would arrange marriages between all unmarried purebloods and muggleborns of age in Britain. Hermione didn't know who, but she knew she would have to marry someone she didn't love possibly a complete stranger. She followed the professor into the headmaster's office surprised when she found professor Snape and Draco Malfoy already there.

"Miss. Granger please sit down we have much to discuss "called the headmaster upon seeing her enter the room with professor McGonagall watching as they both sat down.

The headmaster didn't get to what he wanted to say right away to Hermione he seemed almost reluctant to mention whatever it was at all.

"Because of the marriage law announced today I was able to get a list of the purebloods and muggleborns that are going to be forced into marriage together "said the headmaster pulling out the list as he spoke and looking at them through his spectacles.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger you two are set to be arranged into marriage "whispered the headmaster seeing every set of eyes widen and fear soon replaced it in each.

"Please headmaster is there something you can do "cried Hermione feeling as her head of house came to her side.

"No Miss. Granger you would be safer with Mr. Malfoy he is an order member he can protect you "explained the headmaster watching her eyes widen as he reveal Draco's spy status.

"Fine headmaster if you're sure I'll be safe "said Hermione knowing better then to argue with the headmaster her eyes traveling to Draco who had a smug smile on his face.

"How long has he been an order member "asked Hermione unable to hide her shock?

"A few months he is a spy like Professor Snape "explained the headmaster smiling at Draco as if in silent thanks and no one missed the twinkle in his eye as the words left his mouth.

"Now there are a few things we need to settle before anything else is said "explained the headmaster looking around the room.

"Mr. Malfoy lord Voldemort has taken over Malfoy manor is this correct "asked the headmaster making everyone flinch.

" Yes sir " said Draco losing his smirk and looking at the floor as a single thought entered his mind; the dark lord has taken my home even after all this is over it will never feel like a home again, it will never be a home to him.

"However your father and mother have removed you from the house to a large flat with lord Voldemorts permission hasn't they "asked the headmaster looking at Hermione as he said this. Draco nodded knowing right away where the headmaster was going.

" Miss. Granger will live there with you after you are married where I assume she will be safe and lord Voldemort will not attempt to see her "said the headmaster his voice as stern as the look on his face.

"Yes of course she'll be safe the dark lord would want nothing to do with her because she's a muggleborns "said Draco shocking Hermione when he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Good then Miss. Granger you will go with Mr. Malfoy and we'll see you both on Monday " whispered the headmaster his tone apologetic, but still stern in the kindest way. The two heads of houses remained behind as the two left the office. Things were silent between them as they walked together to Gryffindor tower.

"I'll be right back wait here "said Hermione as she gave the password to the fat lady going inside to get her things. Hermione returned with her trunk and several books in her arms.

"You keep shocking the hell out of me every time you do something nice for me "admitted Hermione as he took the books out of her arms beginning to walk at his side. Draco looked at her as she said this walking out of the castle with her and once they were out the gates with a pop they were in an alleyway as he led her to his flat neither of them saying a word as they stopped just outside. Draco held the door open for her leading her inside to the guest room. Things remained silent between them showing her where things were before they both stopped outside their bedroom doors speechless both unsure how to handle the situation they were in together.

" Goodnight " they said together making each other laugh before their awkward silence return as they both went into their rooms at the same time shutting their doors with a combined slam.

Neither of them could sleep that night there was too much on their minds. At Malfoy manor they had received the news of who Draco was to marry and to say they were distressed was an understatement.

"Can you believe this "screamed Bellatrix throwing her hands into the air as she paced the floor like a cat her hands in claws.

"I know how the ministry could do this to my son to my blood line "screamed Lucius in a low whisper afraid of what the dark lord would hear. Draco's mother was silent a simple frown on her face as she sat listening to the two in front of her not offering her own opinion thinking to herself only that they both had known the marriage law was coming.

Only when her husband began throwing things and banging his fists on tables did Narissa speak up.

"Lucius calm down throwing things will change nothing "said Narissa looking up at him as he met her gaze surprised at her calm state.

"How can I calm down "whispered Lucius falling into a chair his head falling into his hands? Her sister still paced the floor her hands in fists now knuckles white mumbling to herself, but neither could hear what she said only recognizing the occasional curse word.

"Bella sit down how is that going to help anything "asked Narissa her eyes watching her sister as she moved back and forth between the outbursts of her sister and husband Narissa was tired and desperately wanted a peaceful quiet moment.

"No I can't "whispered Bellatrix stopping her movements and just standing there, but Narissa could see she was visibly shaking in fury.

"Sissy why are you so calm "asked Bellatrix suddenly falling to her knees. "Worrying will do Draco no good "answered Narissa simply not looking at her sister having a feeling she shouldn't continue, but doing so anyway.

"Besides if the dark lord is as powerful as he claims soon he will take control of the ministry and the law will be repealed leaving me nothing to worry about Bella leaving us all with nothing to worry about "mocked Narissa a wicked smile on her face knowing deep down inside she was playing with fire knowing her sisters devotion to the dark lord.

"Shut your mouth Sissy "seethed Bellatrix on her feet in a flash slapping her sister in the face with a clap of hand against skin knocking Narissa onto the floor in the process.

"Don't you ever question the power of the dark lord "seethed Bellatrix standing over her wand in hand?

"Bella "said Lucius looking up at the two women from his seat returning to his feet slowly approaching them. Suddenly Bellatrix had her wand pointed at him.

"Don't take another step Lucius "hissed Bellatrix lowering her wand and pointing it at her sister.

"This will teach you to question the dark lord "whispered Bellatrix smiling.

"Remember this Sissy Crucio "breathed Bellatrix smiling wickedly as her sister screamed in agony as she tortured her with pleasure laughing as she did so.


End file.
